Wish Of Final Effort
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Takes place just before and directly after Seto loses his soul to the Orichalcos in episode 180. Very slight Prideshipping and Fateshipping! Rafael and Seto both encourage Yami to beat Dartz in different ways. One-Shot!


_A/N: This randomly came to me while going to lunch at school today. Like my last new story it is a one-shot and probably won't be updated unless I get a fan request or I get a plan on how to continue it at some point. I hope you all enjoy it and please try to leave more than just one review for it. Thanks in advance everyone that does review. _

_A/N: Also even though it was impossible in the anime, right before Dartz shows Yami the vision of his past, Yami has a spiritual chat/vision with Rafael, who encourages him not to give up. And also I added on to the part where Seto gives Yami his final words so to speak. Rated for Rafael's strong language as he curses a few times in his chat._

_Summary: Takes place just before and directly after Seto loses his soul to the Orichalcos in episode 180. Very slight Prideshipping and Fateshipping!_

"Orichalcos 1, Seto Kaiba zip." Dartz taunted as the teen CEO's life points fell to 600 to 0…

"Oh no!" Yami exclaimed in horror. "Kaiba are you all right? Kaiba!!" He called.

Seto groaned softly a few times, showing he still had some fight left in him. "I'm not done…" He called weakly, "Activate…Trap!" Seto commanded, very weakly lifting his hand in the motion to activate a facedown card.

The trap lifted to show a beautiful female swordsman with long purple hair dressed in black, gripping a sword while her eyes were closed.

Yami's body was surrounded by a veil of pure angelic white as his life points jumped from 1500 to 4300, a gain of 2800 equal to Mirror Force Dragon's attack strength.

"It's called…Wish of Final Effort." Seto weakly explained. "It converts…every one…of my dragon's attack points…into your life points, Yugi…" Seto finished then groaned as he started to fall forward.

"Kaiba wait!" Yami called as he ran over and caught the falling rival in his arms. "Hang on!" He begged as he held on to the Blue-Eyes duelist almost for dear life at that very moment.

"Seto!" Mokuba called then groaned in pain, coming in contact with the Orichalcos' barrier before he started knocking on it as hard as he could. "C'mon! Wake up!" He screamed, close to tears.

"Say something!" Yami pleaded, the emotions of the moment starting to take him over because he was so worried about Seto.

"Don't screw up…got it? I fought too hard…so you can't lose this. Now win!" Seto commanded before groaning loudly.

"I will, I promise." Yami told him.

"Heh…don't worry." Seto chuckled weakly, as he smiled genuinely up at Yami. "We'll see each other again and duel. I'll look forward to that day…Pharaoh."

Yami smiled back, though he knew his happiness would be short-lived. "As will I…Seto. I promise I'll rescue you and all the others." Yami re-assured him.

"Good…" Seto answered. Then almost on impulse, he put his arm around Yami's neck as a sign not of friendship or brotherhood, but of appreciation of his efforts, but probably to the casual observer it could be seen as brotherhood.

Then Seto's soul flew out of his body and into the soul wall. Yami gave Dartz a glare of pure hatred, but before he could draw his next card, he was snapped out of his dueling thoughts by a deep, gravely voice he knew all too well…

**Yami's Vision**

"_Pharaoh…" The deep voice called._

"_Is that you, Rafael?" Yami asked._

_A swirl of pure white light took on the form of the Guardian Duelist._

"_Yeah it's me." Rafael stated._

"_But how? Is this another vision generated by The Seal Of Orichalcos?" Yami asked, stunned Rafael could appear to him since he had previously lost his soul._

"_No, think of this as a spiritual pep-talk." Rafael replied._

"_All right, but what is it you wanted to tell me?" Yami queried._

"_To not give up." Rafael explained._

"_What do you mean?" The puzzled Pharaoh asked._

"_If you let Dartz get in your head, he'll make the rest of this duel a living Hell for you, Pharaoh." Rafael warned._

"_But I can't defeat him without Kaiba…" Yami muttered, looking downcast._

"_Don't talk like that!" Rafael reprimanded him. "You and your friends set me free from the Orichalcos because you and your friends told me what loyalty and trust are all about." Rafael continued._

"_Yes but-" Yami started._

"_But, nothing! Any duelist who can send my Guardian Eatos to the graveyard has to have damn good skills! Trust in yourself, Pharaoh." Rafael told him._

"_Trust in myself…" Yami murmured._

"_That's right, I believe in you, so get back to that duel, don't let him in your head and kick that bastard's sorry ass!" Rafael told him with a grin as the two spiritually shook hands, which doing so infused Yami with part of Rafael's tremendous fighting spirit._

_Yami chuckled at Rafael's strong language and smiled at him. "Thank you, Rafael. I will defeat him." Yami assured._

"_Thank you...see ya soon." Rafael told him as he faded away._

_Then finally, Yami faded back into the duel, feeling stronger than ever…_

THE END!!


End file.
